This invention relates to an apparatus for the division-true intermittent feed of a sheet of indeterminate length printed with a repetitive design. The sheet is taken from a supply roll and is advanced to a table with the intermediary of a tensioning device. The sheet is, by means of an advancing device, moved in each operational cycle in a forward feed stroke which is greater than the divisional distance and is thereafter pulled back in a centering (correcting) stroke. The apparatus includes a sensor head which responds to markings spaced at the divisional distances on the sheet. The sensor head, as it responds to a marking, energizes or deenergizes a coil which forms part of a solenoid assembly and which is provided with an armature. This arrangement provides that the sheet is cyclically braked and released to stop its motion, or to allow displacement thereof, respectively. There is further provided a knife mechanism for cyclically severing the centered sheet portions.
Apparatuses of the above-outlined type are known and are disclosed, for example, in Swiss Pat. No. 581,560 to which corresponds U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,586. In these known arrangements means are provided to effect a reverse motion (centering or correcting stroke) of the sheet. These means ("pull back organs") have to be driven synchronously with the cycle of the apparatus; this involves substantial structural expense.